


THE One Where Joey Let Slip

by Celestial_Cluster



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cluster/pseuds/Celestial_Cluster
Summary: Joey tries to runaway from both his feelings and the situations they put him through.Chandler runs after him.





	THE One Where Joey Let Slip

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first I've ever written something for the •♡F•r•i•e•n•d•s♡• fandom. 
> 
> A warning though... it's not edited. I literally just wrote it and immediately pressed publish. So yeah it's gonna probs be bad...

"Why does everyone who's ever met me think I'm gay!" Chandler exclaimed. " I mean, do I make it that obvious?"

" Woah. Dude, woah." Joey had his hands up in front of him as if surrendering. " Are you telling me that you didn't tell me Your. Best. Friend, who loves you very much that you were/ARE gay?"

They had just come back from Central Perk where someone they knew well revealed that they thought Chandler was a closeted gay guy. They all laughed it off but it seemed Chandler had yet to get off the subject.

" Well it's just. My dad is a cross dresser and has been for most of his life-"

" Hey uh, are you trying to tell me something?"

" Huh? Oh No dude no!" Chandler said. "Nuh uh that's not my lifestyle. I'm bi." He explained.

" Oh. OHHH." Joey caught on. " Chandler I'm cool with that man. Why didn't you tell me this like Years ago?"

" Well I only figured it out. Well I mean I came to accept it recently." He left out the part where the reason was Joey.

Chandler came to realise something that was said earlier.

" Wait. Wait a minute. Joey, you love me? Love me how exactly?"

The L word was a curse word in their household.

" Well you know. Love. Like I've got feelings for my best friend. Kind of love. Joey said it like a passing thought. " Oh. OH SHIT!"

He realised what he had just revealed and one look at Chandler told him he had said it out loud. _FUCK_.

He bolted out of the apartment.

" Wait Joey! WAIT!" Chandler ran after him, trapping him in the corner of the stairwell.

" I love you too."

It was there they shared their first kiss of many.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a couple eps a few hours ago and maybe they sparked a Ha! That's gay moment and maybe I got inspired.
> 
>  
> 
> I like that they're best friends but I like that they are so close and comfortable with eachother as friends that you could easily push them together and be like SMOOCH!
> 
> ANYwho... thanks for reading and bye for now!


End file.
